Goodbye,My love
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: Takari/ tiny bit of daikari at the beginning. Somethings wrong with Takeru, but nobody's noticed but him and his mother.To the two people who replied that I forgot to thank in the second chapter,thanx!*now angst,soon to be some digimon action*
1. Prologue

Hey,guys!  
  
I've only written two fics here,if you count this one. So,I really would like some reviews. No flames,please.  
  
If you don't like it, don't review.  
  
I hope ya like it.  
  
this stupid disclaimer that should DIE: I do not own Digimon,digital monsters. But I do own this fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
Takeru Takaishi sat at his desk and pretended to listen to the teacher, while in his mind he was hearing,  
  
"Blah blah,this blah, and blah blah blah, to blah, make blah blah blah blah!". He couldn't help grinning as  
  
he saw the problem on the board. It was so easy, and everyone kept asking questions, as if it was hard.  
  
Then he saw Hikari walk up to the board, and snapped to attention. He always payed attention when Hikari did a problem. She was so beatiful, and when Davis asked her a question, which he always did, she would smile this great smile and explain for him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about Davis.  
  
He had always had a crush on Hikari, and recently he was beginning to think that Hikari was spending more time with him than Takeru. Anyway,he shook his head and opened his eyes to watch Hikari's smile at Davis's question. She explained whatever simple thing he had asked about quickly, and sat down, recieving praise from the teacher. Takeru got up as the bell rang, and Hikari walked over to him and walked with him to their lockers,which were right next to each other's. She looked at Takeru, not noticing how tired he looked, and started saying,"Hey, Takeru, do you think that you could come over for a party I'm having next week? We're all going, and it wouldn't be the same without you."she said. Takeru agreed.  
  
" Okay, it's next Saturday, at my place, at 6:00." she said, and pranced off to class.Takeru smiled tiredly behind her. He wished he had told them about it. It was making him tired again, and they would understand so much better if they knew. But, he couldn't think about that now. He had to get to class.  
  
I know it's the shortest thing ever written, but I just thought it would be a nice prologue.  
  
Don't worry, I'm not even gonna wait for reviews this time, bfore I write more. But, I'd like them anyway. 


	2. Are You Okay?

Hey!  
  
Sorry bout the short prologue. angelbunny*i'm not on the site as i type this,and i don't remember your screen name,just your email*,kari,rachel, thanx for reviewing!  
  
I assure you, THIS WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!  
  
dumb blah-blah disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I own the idea for this fic AND this fic! And a cat.....  
  
amamon:er......ya*leads SB away to a white 'squishy' room and gives me a white jacket*  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter includes some Miyaken.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Are You Okay?  
  
Hikari grabbed her books and skipped to class. She was in a great mood, as always, today. She took her seat near Davis, not noticing Takeru's gloomy look as she didn't sit in the seat next to him.  
  
She leaned over and whispered, "Did you remember to do your science homework?" to Davis, with a grin as he turned red and shook his head ashamed. You can just imagine what this looked like to Takeru,can't you? Anyway, she agreed to help him at study hall,right before science. Unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to the fact that Takeru didn't have anyone else to sit with in that class, and when they were doing homework, Davis wanted it to be only him and the tutor dude.(^.*) Which, most pften, was Hikari.  
  
Yolei walked in, followed by Ken. Yolei had recently cut her purple hair into a stylish ken's hair cut.  
  
*lol* and gotten contacts. Ken, in embarrasment at having the same hair as his girlfriend, had cut his a little shorter, so it went about 2 inches beneath his ears, instead of three. He no longer wore only gray and dark colors. Now he wore bright blues and greens. Ken sat in the seat next to Takeru, even though Takeru wished it was Hikari. Then he shook his head. 'Get over it, TK. You have other things to worry about right now. You're not responding.' he scolded himself. But he couldn't stop staring wistfully at the back of Hikari's head. Yolei went over and sat in the seat behind Ken, spying on him. He glared as she saw him looking up and down the new girl, Serna.*she's in my other fic,so ya know*  
  
She hit him over the head with a magazine, and he averted his gaze from her ashamedly.  
  
Takeru laughed. He wished things would be like this forever. His gaze became down cast. But that was impossible. Oh,how was he going to tell everyone? Especially Yamato....he sighed. 'You'll figure out a way.' he assured himself weakly. The teacher came in and began class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato and his friends were playing a TERRIBLE version of 'You Remind Me'.  
  
Yamato finally gave up and collapsed, laughing. His mom came in with a tray of cookies in her hands.  
  
Yamato's dad was away on business and he was staying with his mother and brother.  
  
"What's so funny?"she asked him. "Nothing..." he snorted, catching his breath as the others put down their instruments. She shook her head, and Yamato noticed a few new worry lines in her forehead that he had never seen before. She had never had any reason for worry lines, as he and Takeru were good kids.  
  
And she didn't have any financial problems. So he was confused, and then shrugged it off.  
  
"You're strange kids..."she said as she walked off, and everyone pounced on the cookies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato sat down his glass of coke as he heard his brother come in. His friends had left a while ago.  
  
"Hey,TK,what's up?"he asked as he saw his brother collapse into a chair. "Nothing much." he answered,his voice muffled by the pillow.Yamato laughed and threw a pillow at Takeru's head.  
  
He jumped up and laughed,"Hey!"and started chasing Yamato. Their mom came in and said,"TK, calm down!" "Sorry,mom."apoligized Takeru,trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis ran into his room, avoiding Jun, who had her friends over for a perfume party. But she saw him anyway. "Davie,come try this perfume!" she called,and they pinned him to the ground and made him all smelly.*YAAY!*  
  
*Gomen nasai,I had to do that*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
next saturday,6:12 pm  
  
"Ya know what,Davis? You smell good." commented Hikari,making Davis mad and Takeru happy.  
  
Everyone by now knew that it was taking him forever to get that perfume off.  
  
Takeru had bags under his eyes, but he had managed to convince them that he just had too much sugar one night and didn't get any sleep.  
  
Iori came up. "Tai, your socks untied."he said as a joke.  
  
"It is?"asked Tai,looking downward.  
  
Hikari and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"No it's not." said Tai looking at him suspiciously.  
  
Iori fell down.Sora came over. "Are we gonna do any dncing at this party?"she asked and Mimi put in a cd and grabbed Tai,as Sora grabbed Yamato. Takeru was going to ask Hikari, but Davis beat him to it.  
  
They went dancing,and Takeru sat down on a chair and watched them all. They got bored with dancing and decided to play truth or dare.  
  
Davis started."Iori,truth or dare."he said.  
  
Iori thought, then said,"Dare."  
  
"I dar you to............"began Davis,thinking.  
  
"SING 'I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU' IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
he burst out,and everyone clapped, with the excaption of Iori,who was cowering in the corner.  
  
"You've gotta,Iori!" called Mimi, and her and Sora dragged him over. He slowly pulled off his shirt and pants and began singing.  
  
"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl, but did you ever think it's be okay for me to step into this world?....." he sang,blushing like a cherry. When he finished, everyone was rolling on the ground with laughter.He pulled on his clothes and furiously sat down.He looked at Takeru, who was still laughing VERY hard, and said,"TK,truth or dare?" very sharply.Takeru,still laughing, said truth.  
  
"Okay,Takeru,why is it you enjoy life so much?"he asked. Takeru jerked his head up,finally stopping laughing.Everyone looked at him expectantly, having all wondered the same thing. He couldn't tell them the real reason for it, so he just said,"Uh...u....w.....er....de.....well.....um..." Hikari laughed. "Oh,okay,I get ya!"she teased. Takeru smiled. No one expected an answer now. "Mimi,truth or dare?"he said.  
  
"Uh...dare."she said. "Okay,I dare you to kiss Davis on the butt."he said. Davis looked shocked.Mimi screeched,"AAAAAAH!EVIL!EEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIILLLLLL!",and everyone else burst out laughing.  
  
Mimi went over, and Davis bent over. Mimi looked about to throw up.She wrinkled her nose,and then she brightened. She blew a kiss at his butt.  
  
Everyone but Mimi and Davis groaned jokingly."Mimi,you're no fun!"said Yamato.  
  
"Well,I think Tai should be happy. I'm going out eith HIM."she said hotly.  
  
"Yamato,truth or....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takeru collapsed into bed. He was exhausted. 'Well,at least I got in one more good party.'  
  
he tried to find the bright side in it. He finally gave up. He slipped into the heavenly darkness  
  
of sleep........  
  
Well,there,that's better,isn't it?  
  
Please Review!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. What Happened To You?

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
to CherryBlossom:You got your wish! Hey, did you notice that our name is practically the same, and it MEANS exatly the same thing.....hm.....instersting....  
  
to Brooke: Don't worry, this fic isn't nearly over yet, it only has the prolgue and a chapter!  
  
to TogetherAgain: Thanx so much! You'll find out the rest, just be patient...  
  
to Kali Kamiya: *blushes* Arigauto, Kali-chan! You love them all? I only have two.....but THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
to angel of peace: You'll find out soon enough!  
  
to Moonfairy2000: Gomen nasai about that. I guess that when I read a cliffhanger, I like to imagine it myself until they continue, so I guess I didn't really expect you to go crazy......  
  
to Malcolm Yuy: Thanx. I will!  
  
*smile* I'm sorry about the fact that that was a cliffy and I didn't warn ya.  
  
FORGIVE ME!!!!!!PUH-LEEEEEEEZE?!!!!!!  
  
Gomen nasai, I'm being wierd.(^.*)  
  
Well, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC,but it was necassary.  
  
They're gonna catch on a little in this chapter, though.  
  
Dumb, baka disclaimer: As of now and on, I officially won't write this disclaimer anymore, I own this fic, but not the show, or the song that will be in a later chapter, that belongs to Michelle Branch.This goes for the entire fic.  
  
Anyway, I'll write now...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What happened to you?  
  
Takeru felt so comfortable in his deep sleep, he didn't want to wake up the next morning. But he knew he had to, because he shouldn't spend all his time doing something he'll have plenty of time for later...  
  
and because he had school, and he of course didn't want to miss the chance to have another Valentines Day... He reluctantly got up and ready. He had luckily slept well enough to help his bags a little, so it didn't look so bad. But he still looked unnaturally pale and thin. 'Oh well. No one has noticed yet, they won't notice now.' he told himself, sadly. He shook his head and began walking to school. Hikari was leaving and saw Takeru. Suddenly, she noticed for the first time how terrible he looked. She felt a wave of guilt as she realized he was actually looking BETTER than he had for the last several weeks. She ran over to him and said, "Hey!Happy V-Day! Are you okay? You don't look too good..."she said worriedly. He looked at her in tired surprise. 'It took her long enough....' he thought but said,"I'm fine."  
  
She looked uncertain. "You sure?" she asked. He nodded. She shrugged it off,but still had a bad feeling.  
  
They got to school and sat down. Davis was surprised when she sat with Takeru instead of him.  
  
Takeru looked surprised too. But Hikari just started chatting with him enegetically like she always did.  
  
Takeru blinked. "So, TK, if you aren't sick, why are you so pale and thin?"she asked, growing concerned again. Takeru couldn't think of an explanation, so he simply said,"I'm not sure." and shrugged. She still looked weary, but dropped it. Takeru felt a little relieved that she finally cared enough to notice, but also kindof nervous that she would figure it out and act all sad. But he let it go too, for now. They were deep in a conversation about why pokemon is so freakin stupid, when the teacher came in and gave them detention for saying the words,"Ash is such a fricking baka-cashew." They smothered their giggles and managed to pout, though it was fake.  
  
Davis pouted for real though, because he was getting jealous again. It had only been half a year since Malomyotismon, and it would be quite a while before he gave up on Hikari. So he was fuming when Takeru leaned over and whispered in her ear, and she blushed. Then he sighed to himself, and slightly grinned a cocky grin. 'He could never get her. I am so much hotter than him...' he thought, oblivious to the fact that Takeru was a HUNK and he was a drowned rat....*I don't like him much, if ya noticed*  
  
Hikari suddenly felt immense remorse for ignoring Takeru so much in the past few months. She now saw that, no matter what he said, he was in great pain, and he most likely needed to talk to someone about it.  
  
He pretended nothing was wrong, and it was obvious he wanted to make everyone think he was fine.  
  
She decided she wouldn't get it out of him by bugging him about it, and just pretended like she believed him. But she TOTALY didn't...  
  
At lunch that day, everyone sat together at the same table. Yolei was trying to decided if she should die her hair blue or blonde, and decided on blonde because she would have the EXACT same hair as her boyfriend if she got blu. She took out her cell phone and set up an appointment.  
  
She put it away, and noticed Takeru and Hikari sitting together, and frowned. Davis was not going to like this...especially because Hikari was holding TK's hand, which, she noticed, looked pale and frail.  
  
She noted that her best friend looked worried and nervous, and Takeru looked happy and weak.  
  
She suddenly felt like they had been neglecting him lately. She had been busy going on dates with Kenny,  
  
and Hikari had been with Davis, his brother was being snuggly with Sora, and Cody was never very close to him, in the first place. She sighed. Oh well. I'll make that up to him now, she thought.  
  
Takeru suddenly found himself on the brink of telling them. But he managed to shake away the urge, knowing Yolei would probably faint, or something, and Hikari would get all and TOTALLY frantic,  
  
and the others....well, blah blah. He would have to find some way to tell them.....  
  
"TA!!!!!"yelled Davis angriliy, seeing them holding hands, AND ON VALENTINES DAY!!!!! This day was supposed to be HIS and Hikari's!!. He jumped on Takeru and, not really intending to hurt him, because he knew Hikari would kill him if he did, gave Takeru a small, weak punch in the chest. But surprisingly, Takeru cried out in agony and he went even paler, clutching his chest a little to the left of where Davis had hit him. Davis looked surprised. "I'm not THAT strong..."he said stupidly. While everyone was more puzzled about strong Takeru's weakness, Hikari was the only one that noticed he wasn't holding onto the spot he had been hit on. He actually looked as though he was holding his heart i9n pain.  
  
Takeru continued to get paler and paler, and it was obvious he was losing concsiousness. Everyone was EXTREMELY confused, especially because no one EVER fainted from a light blow to the chest, and this was TAKERU TAKAISHI, who hadn't shed a tear since he was 9. Davis, being the idiot he is, thought he was just stronger than he thought. Yolei, being the drama queen she was, immedsiately formed some huge theory about a new evil digimon doing this, and everyone else in the cafeteria, minus Hikari, was gaping open mouthed as Takeru lost his balance and fell to the floor, unconcious. Hikari was the only one who didn't cry out in despair and surprise. She cried out in agony and ran to the office to phone the hospital and his family.  
  
"Hello?" asked a bored voice when she called the hospital.  
  
"Please,myfriendTakeruTakaishijustgotextremelypaleandweakeventhoughhe'snormallyaverystrongperson,andhe'sunconcsiousrightnow,pleasehelp!"cried Hikari frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry dear,could you repeat that more slowly?" asked the voice, sounding a bit more alert.  
  
She did, more slowly, and the voice said she would send an ambulence right away. Hikari gave her the schools name, and went down to the clinic to see Takeru. He was laying on a cot, pale as a ghost, and his breathing was ragged. She let out a small cry and walked over mechanically. "Th-they're sending an ambulence," she said, and sure enouigh, just then sirens could be heard, as the paramedics rushed in and put Takeru on a stretcher. His friends all hopped in the ambulance with him and rode to the hospital,  
  
all staring in horror at Takeru's frail body.  
  
They got to the hospital, and Takeru was rushed to the emergancy ward. The doctor said they couldn't come in yet. "What's wrong with him?!" asked Hikari frantically. The doctor cast a sympathetic glance  
  
towards the anxious teens*yes,they're13 in this* and simply said, "His parents will explain." and entered the ward.  
  
A moment later, Yamato, his dad, and they're mom rushed in, frantic*I use that word a lot...*  
  
for Takeru's sake, his mother in particular. Before she could burst into tears, Hikari exclaimed,  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH TAKERU, MISS TAKAISHI?! THE DOCTOR SAID YOU WOULD EXPLAIN!!!!" Nancy looked at them all tearfully. Yamato looked completely and totally frazzled.  
  
"W-well, I-I guess I SHOULD explain....well, you see, Takeru's not exactly........w-well."she stammered, trying not to cry. Hikari paled and her eyes widened. "W-what d'you m-mean?" she stuttered nervously.  
  
Nancy avoided her eyes. "Y-you see...."she started, then hesitated. "WHAT?!" asked Yamato sharply, not noticing he was yelling. Nancy looked at the floor. "F-for about... th-three years, T-Takeru has had.....  
  
h-heart cancer." she said quietly. Everyone gasped and looked like they were going to be sick, and Hikari and Yolei burst into tears. But Yamato looked hopeful,for some unknown reason. "Casn't they fix that with some kind of transplant?" he asked, in a strnagely shrill vouice. Nancy finally bust into tears.  
  
"No, not this kind, honey!"she sobbed. "It spread to all the organs that connects to his heart.  
  
H-he's g-going to....."she couldn't finish, but everyone understood. "H-he's going to die?" whispered Hikari in a nearly inaudible voice. Nancy slowly nodded in agony.  
  
And that's when Hikari passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
digital world  
  
Gatomon noticed Pataon looked strange. "What's wrong, Pata?" she asked, and Veemon, Hawkmon,  
  
Wormmon, Armadillomon, and the others clustered around. "I have a bad feeling.... about TK, I think..."  
  
he said,flapping his orange bat wings behind him slowly. And then, and explosion erupted nearby.  
  
Gomen nasai,cliffy again!  
  
Please review! 


	4. It just won't be the same...

Hey guys!  
  
I'm sorry, I changed it to angst, realized it should be in that.  
  
angel of peace: Calm down, don't worry, in th end, it's a fairly happy ending....won't seem that way in this chapter though.....  
  
CustomMagnum: WAS THAT AN ORDER?! I'm kidding, don't be mad at me...PLEASE!!!!  
  
nasico: *sweatdrops and smiles* Okay, calm down, try to remeber to BREATHE.....thank you so much!  
  
I'll email you, don't worry!  
  
Robster80: Yes, it has been done before, but this has a very...uh.....DIFFERENT kind of ending....  
  
Oh, I know this is kind of old, but could you please continue DIGIMON:the new path?  
  
becky: Thank you, and you'll just have to wait for the verdict....  
  
Kali Kamiya: Thank you! Arigatou! ^o^ I've just had this as a daydream for about a YEAR and decided to try to writye it out. It was always wierd, so that's why you probably haven't read it before.....  
  
Wolfie: Thank you! Yes, I built it along those lines....but it's gonna have more humor in it soon......  
  
Anyway, I'll just write. I already said that the disclaimer from the last chap goes for the whole thing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It just won't be the same....  
  
Hikari woke up several hours later, lying in a cot in the waiting room. She looked around to see all of her friends, even Mimi, gathered in the room, all crying, except for the exception of Davis, who is as freakin stubborn as a mule. She suddenly remembered what was happening, and before she could help herself, she began bawling loudly, announcing to everyone that she was awake. When she finally quieted down to sniffles, she asked them all," H-how much t-time does....he h-have?" while stammering because of her shaking shoulders.Yamato answered with a blank stare and a hollow voice, "24 hours." He blinked as though he was completely empty. Mimi wailed loudly. Hikari shook. Sora continued it for him shakily,  
  
"W-we h-have to s-s-say g-goodbye t-to him during v-visit-ting h-hours t-tommorrow. Th-they're o-over t-today." she burst into tears again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The digimon jumped as burning debris fell all around them. Gatomon whirled around. "HEY!" she screamed as a burning piece of wood landed on her paw. She kicked it off and clutched at the burn.  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!"she whined, hopping up and down,until Veemon finally hit her over the head with a magical frying pan that will appear magically several times throughout this fic.*I've decided to go wierd on you...*  
  
When she collapsed, he said, "Now, that's right. Just calm and relax..." he coaxed in his wierd, squeaky voice, and then Patamon hit HIM over the head with the pan. He collapsed in a heap, and Patamon ran around insanely. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he yelled, until he was knocked unconcious by a falling bathtub.*...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Matt entered the room first.  
  
He looked at his brother's motionless body.  
  
And the wall of strength he had built up ever since his brother was 7, and her burst into agonized tears, somehow managing not to sniffle very loudly. He sat on the hard plastic chair next to the bed, and said,  
  
"Squirt, why didn't you tell me? Three whole years? Why, bro? Why?!"he said that last line in a squeazed voice, as though being strangled to death. His tears suddenly ran dry. His face became hard and tortured.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He simply stood up, and said, in a hollow and strangled voiuce,  
  
"Goodbye, TK." and left the room machanically.  
  
The next to enter was Mimi. She had always been like a big sister to him, and now she burst into tears.  
  
"Takeru, you were always so sweet and kind. You treated me like the perfect sister, and you were like a brother to me. Oh, TK, how can you leave us? How can we live and fight without you?" she said, rubbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief. She sniffled. "Takeru, you are the heart of our group. Even when we first got there, when we were scared in the digital world, you somehow made us stronger and more caring.  
  
I never probably would have earned the crest of Sincerity if I hadn't met you. Please, you're the holder of hope, but right now, we have more hope than you do. Oh,please, Takeru, you have to fight it. We can't go on without you...." she said quietly and slowly, her tears finally coming to a rest.She heaved a shuddering sigh and closed her eys, not bearing to look at his pale face anymore. "I-I hope you decide that you are to strong for this, but if it really is impossible....I.....I guess......g-goodbye....T-takeru!"she said quietly, and then rushed out of the room before she could begin crying again.  
  
Takeru's heart monitor beeped a steady, yet agonizingly slow pattern, the only thing proving he wasn't dead. As Yolei walked in and saw this, she cried even harder, which is rather difficult...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Armadillomon laughed evily as the bathtub knocked out Patamon.  
  
Sakura Blossom: Uh. why are laughing evily when you're a good dude?  
  
Armadilomon: Because I can.  
  
Sakura Blossom: Oh, well then, carry on.....  
  
Hawkmon grabbed the frying pan and advanced on him. Armadillomon dodged and made a gfrab at the pan, but was knocked out anyway. Hawkmon then started to realize that his beak was on fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei sat down silently and stared at her friends limp body. 'Oh Takeru....  
  
I may not have been in this group very long, but from the time I was here, you were the greatest guy I ever met. I probably would have developed a crush on you, had I not known Hikari was meant for you,  
  
but you were the perfect friend. Oh, TK, you have to pull through! You have to! Even though Davios has the goggles and the leaders crest, you were always the leader and the heart of the team. Your too strong to die from a silly disease! Your too young!' she thought desperately, unable to say them out loud, yet somehow knowing Takeru would understand. Takeru almost looked like he smiled for just a moment,  
  
but Yolei decided she was just imagining it. She finally gave in a sobbed VERY loudly, said a strangled goodbye, and rushed into the arms of Ken, who was outside in the waiting room.He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her rest her head on his chest, as he was about 6 inches taller than her.  
  
The next one to enter was Davis.  
  
He looked terrible. He was so mad at himself, thinking his little punch had caused it. Of course, it was actually just a coincedence, but Davis was a total idiot, and still hadn't realised that. He looked at Takeru,  
  
and he turned almost as pale as him. "G-gomen n-nasai,TB."he said shakily. In his mind he could remember Takeru saying, annoyed, "It's TK, you baka." That made him smile. As much as he pretended he hated the guy, he was his best friend. He gave a silent cry and looked at Takeru one last time.  
  
It suddenly hit him how he had never really gotten to know him, just because he was best friends with Hikari.He felt, for about the first time in his life, remorse.  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry I always hated you so much. I never even thought, that's just not my style, you know,  
  
that maybe you would be a good friend. I-I'll miss you." he said, and left for the last time while Takeru lived.  
  
The rest of the group continued in this pattern for the rest of the day. And then, It was Hikari's turn.  
  
She was the final visitor.  
  
She didn't bother with the chair and simply sat on the bed next to Takeru. She almost smiled.  
  
Even when he was dying, he looked like a sweet child in his sleep. But then, that brought tears to her eyes. 'Dying...he's dying.....' she thought miserably, but for some reason, the tears wouldn't fall.  
  
She longed to wail, to moan, just to show Takeru how much this hurt her. But it hurt so badly, she couldn't make a sound. So she just sat there, listening to the terribly slow beeping of the heart monitor.  
  
'Takeru, I am so sorry that I didn't notice this!'she thought desperately, still unable to make a sound.  
  
'I never realized how much I need you! You have to wake up! Please!' she cried in her ind.  
  
'Don't feel bad.'  
  
Hikari jumped. She looked around, but saw no one.  
  
She finally found her voice. "W-what?!" she stuttered, in shocked confusion.  
  
'It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I can't seem to wake up.' answered what ever it was.  
  
She gasped. "T-Takeru?!" she cried.  
  
'Ugh. Please don't call me that. I'm still TK, right?  
  
Hikari, I should be the one apoligizing. I should have told you a long time ago.  
  
But I thought that you wouldn't want to hear it because you would rather talk to Davis'  
  
answered Takeru. Hikari was still confused.  
  
"But how can you talk to me?!" she asked, rather hysterical.  
  
'I can talk to you because you're listening. Everyone else just thinks you can't hear anything, except maybe Yolei....anyway, I just realized that when you're unconcious you can talk still when I got here.  
  
You're the first one to listen. Hikari, I've always wanted to tell you something. These probably aren't  
  
the best circumstances, but it may be my only chance.'answered Takeru, and then suddenly, he broke off and began shaking.  
  
She jumped up. " What's wrong?! What were you going to tell me?! TK?!" she exclaimed,her nails digging into her cheeks as she grasped them. He continued to writhe in apparent pain. She tried to  
  
speak into his mind, but he couldn't think or speak. She watched in horror as he slowly wore himself down, and slipped into complete stillness and silence.All she could do was stand frozen, as the most horrifying sound in the world filled her ears, a long, dreadfull beep, instead of a steady beeping.  
  
The doctors rushed in, and she was forced to leave the room in horrified shock.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME, UNLESS WITH HELPFUL HINTS!!!!  
  
I know it's an EVIL cliffy, but please keep reading, some digimon action will ensue soon, plus  
  
there will be a CONCERT!!!!....and a funeral*whimper*  
  
*also, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself about the bathtub and frying pan...* 


	5. Everyones upset now....

HI HI!!!!  
  
Okay, for a while, I had Kali Kamiya post my fics for me,so if you want to read the last chapter,look up 'Goodbye, My Love cont', kays?  
  
stupid disclaimer already SAID, YOU BAKA'S!  
  
Uh...I'll...write now.....  
  
  
Somehow, this isn't going right.....  
  
  
Patamon went as close to pale as an orange batpig can get, and stuttered," H-he's w-what?!"  
Hikari whimpered. "He's dead!" she whispered miserably. Patamon sat down, suddenly overcome by dizziness. All the other digimon looked fearfully at their partners for confirmation, and they all nodded.  
Gatomon walked over to Patamon and laid her paw on his shoulder. He wailed and began sobbing. SHe started wailing to, and they sobbed into one another for a long time. Palmon,Biyomon, and Poromon also burst into tears, while the male digimon just looked stunned. Veemon fainted.   
Patamon finally looked up. "What happened?" he whispered. Sora took over then.  
"He died of- of heart cancer a few days ago." she explained, refusing to cry again. Gatomon finally quieted down. "Don't you have to have heart cancer for a lo0ng time first?" she asked. "Uh, huh." answered Izzy.  
Gatomon looked confused. "Then how long has he had it?" she asked. Jyou answered without skipping a beat. "Three years." he said. Gatomon screeched and fell down. Palmon was startled out of her tears.  
"THREE YEARS?!?!?!?!" she exclaimed loudly. Even Gennai looked startled. "Yes." said Hikari shakily.  
Patamon jumped up. "YOU'RE LYING! WHY WOULDN'T HE HAVE TOLD ME?! WHY WOULDN't YOU HAVE TOLD ME?!"he screamed at her. She shook. "I don't know why he didn't tell you, but he never told US either!" she exploded, and had to sit down. Gennai hated to do this with all his heart, but came forward and said, "We have a problem guys."he said, reminding everyone why they were there.  
  
  
  
So they discussed what the digimon had discussed a week before.Everyone was still upset over Takeru, but mostly they were able to pay attention.When he had explained what was goin on, they discussed it and decided to wait until they attempted something to act. So, when all the other digimon went home with they're partners, Patamon went home with Hikari and Gatomon. She made them each a bed and they went to sleep, though patamon's was fitfull.   
  
  
  
In the morning, they got up and reluctantly went to school. The basketball team was having try outs for the team because they're star player had just died.Most of the school was quiet and sad because of Takeru's death. Even the cheerleaders weren't nausiatingly perky and giggly that day. Most of the teacher s who hadn't known Takeru very well didn't understand very well why everyone was so upset. I mean,  
not EVERYONE could have been friends with this kid, right?  
  
  
  
Wrong.  
  
  
  
The teachers who HAD known him pretty well fully inderstood what a great guy he had been. He had listened to everyones problems, been humorous, and friendly. The students, and half-heartedly  
taught their lessons all day. At one point, it got so bad that they just gave up and the children wandered around for the rest of the day. Luckily, the school day FINALLY ended, and the group were free to get to action. If you could call it that. Mainly, they sat around TK's tombstone, talkig about soccer.  
Well, at least, that's what Davis, Tai, and Ken talked about. Everyone else talked about this new threat.  
Well, I guess not exactly NEW, as they'd detroyed them all before. "So, who do you think we should watch out for most?" asked Yolei, leaning back in Ken's arms, who looked distinctly,yet not unpleasantly, embarrassed. Hikari sat on top of the bible in the angels arms of Takeru's grave. She traced her finger along the message inscribed inside the cover.  
  
  
' Even in the darkness, there will always be hope.' it read, and it made her start to cry softly. Davis gently  
walked over to her and put his arm around her.*I decided to cut him some slack for a bit* He wasn't doing it in a seductive way, just friendly and sympathetic. She sobbed into his chest.Yolei felt guilty for having such a nice guy when she was suffering from the loss of an even better one. She reluctantly got up from Ken's warm embrace and went to comfort her friend. Everyone else followed, with the exception of Yamato, who really wasn't required to help anyone else through pain, when he was going through so much himself. Sora remained with him, sitting on his lap and hugging him gently every so often to show how much she cared.  
  
  
  
  
Patamon sat in the grass beside a large maple tree providing them shade from the sun, which was very warm, as I've decided it will be summer in Japan for this. I can do that because I am mentally unstable, and in CHARGE of this fic! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He whimpered and rolled over in the itchy blades. Gatomon sat beside him quietly. He looked at her tearfully. "Why did this happen to Takeru?  
Why?! He never did anything to deserve ANY sort of pain! But for the last 5 years of his life, he was in so much danger and pain because he was the protector of Hope. And then, just to add to that, he had to have that cancer! Why?!" he ranted softly, his voice becoming hysterical. Gatomon didn't know how to respond, and settled for patting him on the shoulder and saying, "It couldn't be helped. Sometimes, these things happen to the most un deserving people, but no one can stop it. We just have to learn to live with these unjustices," she comforted. He sighed and nodded his head, and almost drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Unwillingly, Jyou stepped forward. "Uh, guys? I think we're getting a little off track..." he said nervously.  
  
  
And then, Devimon stepped up to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chau! Thanx again Kali, you're such a great friend!R&R! 


End file.
